Trust Me
by One Sapphire Rose
Summary: Melody Mashima was considered a thief and criminal; not exactly what she wanted in her life. Hiro meets her in the cafe, and he immedietly likes her. She does too, but it can be a little hard to trust him when he was a big hero and he didn't even know her real identity! Of course, until he reaches out his hand, and says, "Trust me."
1. Chapter 1

Hiya!

I just watched Big Hero 6 today, and... wow! Amazing!

Now, a few things before going on.

1. I am an otaku, or a big fan of anime and manga; I also draw my own manga. Please excuse me if I use any Japanese words on accident. (No I dont speak Japanese. It's just a habit.)

2. I only watched BH6 today, so please dont go bitch on me if I get a name, description, or whatever wrong.

3. Insult me and like Hermione Granger I'll hex you into oblivion ^^

Chapter 1~

I pull on my white jacket, making sure to clear the building of any evidence that I was here.

I stay against the wall, and when I see no one near, I slip out the door and close it quietly.

I keep my head down as I continue walking down the sidewalk; good thing my hoddie hides my face.

On a tree beside me was a flyer that said:

WANTED

(Insert picture here)

Name: Melody Mashima!

Black hair, blue eyes, 13, and has a gray hoodie!

I sigh. 'I don't even know why they call me a criminal! I didn't do anything! Well... except I steal. But that's only because I'm homeless! And a gray hoodie? Don't they know I change clothes often so they can't catch me? And they got my hair wrong! It's black with a blue tinge! Idiots.' I think, before snatching it off the tree and crumpling it up.

I toss it into the nearby trash can and I continue down the sidewalk til I came upon a cafe.

I blink up at it. Says it closes at... 8:00 P.M.

I check the watch I have on my wrist which I made from some leftover scrap metal.

"That's 30 minutes from now. I can wait." I walk in the door, keeping my head down so no one can see my face.

I slip my way past the people infiltrating the cafe and sat down at an empty table near the corner of the back.

I fold my arms and rest my head on them. 'A few minutes of sleep would be good, I guess.'

I lift my head slightly and raise a hand to my watch. I twist the glass slightly, and a small robot head showed up.

"What can I do for you?" It said in a cute high pitched voice.

"Set vibrations to 15 minutes from now." I mutter to it, hoping no one would see us.

It nodded and said, "Affirmative." And it popped back inside the watch.

Letting my head fall back into my arms, I slowly close my eyes into a dark bliss.

**Hiro**

"Wasabi! Kinda need your help here," I grunt as me and Baymax keep the large piece of stone wall from collapsing on the terrified girl below me.

"Right, right!" Using his razor hands he cuts the stone down, and I breathe easily as the girl scrambled out from underneath me and started thanking me.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She kept on repeating. "It's all because of you I'm alive! Thank you!" She gave me a hug then ran off.

"Hey, what are we, chopped liver?!" Fred yelled after her.

"Stop being a child," Gogo said as she slapped him upside the head.

"Ow... oh wait, I'm in a suit! I didn't feel it!" He cheered as he started bouncing up and down in his monster suit.

"Hiro, our mission is complete. I have low battery." Baymax said to me in that robotic voice.

I nodded and said, "Alright, guys! Let's head home!"

We piled onto Baymax and using his rockets, we shot up into the sky and over the city.

"... Yeah I can't believe..."

"-ly? Like as in..."

"When did that happen..."

I couldn't help but hear Honey Lemon and Gogo's conversation.

"What are you guys talking about?" I questioned, shifting a bit so I could face them without turning my head so much.

"My Dad wants me to marry this rich guy," Honey Lemon sighed as she fiddled with her purse.

I was surprised. "But does your Dad even know about... this?" I said, motioning to our hero group.

She winced, and Gogo patted her back in sympathy. "No. That's only one problem, though."

I raised an eyebrow at her as Baymax landed behind the cafe that Aunt Cass owned.

"What are the other problems?" I ask as we all take off our gear and Baytrex did as well.

"It's simple. I just don't love him." She simply said as we walked through the back door and to the front.

But right in the back of the cafe where few people sat... was a girl. She was sleeping, her arms folded and her head on them.

I couldn't see her face directly because of her beautiful blue black hair, but I could tell she was maybe 12-13. A year or two younger than me.

"Hiro? You coming? I want to get some donuts." Wasabi asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

Without taking my eyes off the girl, I said in a sort of dreamy state, "No it's fine... I'll catch up later."

Wasabi gave the others a confused look, and shrugged. "Well alright." And they continued making their way up front.

Pulling up an empty seat, I sat across from the girl, admiring her hair. 'It's so unique.'

I gasped slightly in surprise as my heart started to race. Baymax, who wa next to me, said, "Your heart rate has increased. This shows signs of excitement. Joy. Happiness. Nervousness." He diagnosed.

I flushed slightly at his statement, and hissed quietly as to not wake the girl up, "Shut. Up. I am satisfied, Baymax. Deactivate."

Nodding, the squishy robot went upstairs and did as I told him to.

Exhaling a breath I didn't know I was holding, I gazed down on the girl.

'Hm... what did he mean by... excitement...'

Er, I hope no one was too OOC.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, guys! Thank you Flare (guest) and NightOwl Fury for reviewing on the first chapter!

Hope you enjoy this chappie next~~

Chapter 2, Melody

I felt vibrations go through my sleeping body. Time to wake up.

Groggily I lift my head and make sure my bangs covered my eyes. I stretched my slightly sore arms above my head, yawning quietly.

"Oh, you're awake." a voice said in front of me.

I jumped, panicking slightly. I raised my eyes to see whoever was in front of me.

It was a boy. 14 perhaps, a year older than me. He had untidy and messy black hair, curious yet intellegent (A/n its brown right?) brown eyes, and he was leaning slightly towards me with those eager eyes.

"Uh... Who are you?" I mumbled quietly, quickly checking my watch. 5 minutes til closing time. I had to get this boy away from me so I can swipe some food.

"Hiro! My name is Hiro! What about you?" He asked. He had a small gap between his two top front teeth, making him look... cute.

I slapped myself mentally. 'Holy moly. No need for thoughts like that.'

I didn't want to answer, but before I could stop myself, I said, "Melody."

I continue gazing at him from under my bangs. 'Wait... Oh my gosh... It's Hiro from Big Hero 6! This is bad... if they catch me... It's all over!'

"That's a nice name. So are you hungry?" Hiro asks as if we were friends for years.

I was surprised. 'I thought he would recognize me by now... Although I'm not really one of those REALLY bad criminals...'

Hesitantly, I nodded.

He grinned at me, and yelled, "Cass! Come over here please,"

A woman in her early thirties or late twenties came over.

"Hi, Hiro! Who's your friend?" She smiled kindly at me.

I quietly muttered, "...Melody..."

"Can we have 2 chocolate cream donuts? And 2 iced coffees." Hiro asked.

"Sure! Anything for Hiro-chan~" She cooed, squeezing him. I raised an eyebrow at her actions, faintly amused.

"C-Cass! I said no honerifics!" Hiro choked out, struggling to get out of the strong woman's grip.

"Right, right! I'll be back soon with your food, Hiro, Melody!" She smiled again and almost-almost- skipped away.

"Sorry for the way she acts. She's always so cheerful that way," Hiro smiled widely at me.

I nod at him, keeping my eyes hidden.

**Hiro**

I frown mentally at her antics. 'Why won't she let me see her eyes?'

"Hey, Hiro! Come over here for a sec," Fred yelled from the front of the cafe. I sigh and stand up, looking at Melody again.

"Be right back," Quickly giving her one more grin, I walk over to the others. She nods in agreement and looks down.

"What's up?" I ask as I plop down in an empty chair next to Gogo.

"We found another mission for ourselves. Look at this," Honey Lemon says ad she shoves her pink laptop into my arms.

On the screen was a WANTED poster of a girl... A familiar girl.

"She... she looks like Melody." I say as I look at the picture in disbelief.

"Really?" Gogo raises an eyebrow at this. "Because her name is Melody Mashima. A thief, but nothing too big. Still, it would be good to take the pest out before it annoys us,"

"Hiro, are you sure that that girl isn't the criminal?" Wasabi asks in a serious voice.

"I... I... don't know." I hesitate, hoping it wouldn't be true.

"Well... we can use Baymax's scan later to see if she is or not later, ok?" Wasabi says while patting me on the back.

"Yeah... sure..." I sighed, and pushed my chair along with my body away from the table.

I started walking back to Melody's table, and I waved a little without turning around at the group. "See you later."

**Time skip**

Gogo, Baymax, and I were waiting in the shadows for the thief to show up. We detected her in the cafe after hours using Baymax's scan.

A few minutes later, someone creeped up to the donut workshop part of the cafe.

Quietly, she started sneaking in several donuts into an inner pocket, I think. It didn't make much sense, really. You can't fit that many donuts in one pocket and yet still make it look like nothing's there!

Signaling to Gogo, she nodded and we jumped out, hoping to startle her so she could surrender easily. However, that wasn't what happened.

Instead, she just chuckled softly and muttered, "I can't believe Big Hero 6 would come after a small thief like me. No matter, though."

And with that she swooped away like a shadow- she was fast, but I doubted she was as fast as Gogo.

Getting what she needed to do, the older female skidded on her wheels after the thief.

"Ooh, look at those wheels! High gloss frame to stop it from leaving marks, slight antigravitational pull, lights on the edges..." A robotic voice said from under the girl's jacket.

"Daisy, shut up and concentrate." The thief hissed quietly, although I didn't miss it. My worry was growing now. Was this really the Melody I met today?

"Gogo, hurry. Baymax isn't that fast without destroying things and she's moving fast," I whisper shout to Gogo.

"Try doing it yourself, arse..." Gogo grumbled as she sped off once more. I rolled my eyes slightly at her almost cuss.

Finally, Gogo let out a cry of triumph, and yelled, "Hey, Hiro! Come on I caught her!"

I tell Baymax to go over to them, where Gogo had pinned down the thief onto the floor.

'Oh no...'

I looked at the girl, feeling worried and... slightly... betrayed.

"Melody?"

Not sure if this was good...


	3. Chapter 3

KYAAAAA! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR LIKE 5 REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER!

Oh and one of you asked for it not to go too fast. *wink* Trust me, (that was not an intended pun) it won't. Melody will still have trust issues with Hiro.

Chapter 3 **Melody**

"Melody?" Hiro asked in a voice so... confused and maybe hurt.

I didn't answer, knowing that he already knew I was the thief.

"Hiro? Is this the girl you were talking about?" They yellow clad girl pinning me down asked.

He nodded without speaking. I can see the hurt in his eyes, and it made me feel... regretful. 'No time to fawn over these confusing feelings. I have to get out of here!'

I struggled against the girl, but suprisingly she had a strong grip and wouldn't let me go.

"Gogo, let's take her to the lab." Hiro said, climbing off of the giant red robot he was on.

"Hiro, your heart rate has increased. This shows symptoms of excitement. Happiness. Nervousness." The robot said in a robotic voice that was cute, naive, and male.

"Shh, Baymax, just zip your lips." Hiro said, embarresed. I watched them, interested.

"But Hiro, I do not have lips nor a zipper. I am a robot." The robot-Baymax, I presume- said again in that naive tone of his.

"It's a figure of speech!" Hiro groaned, and walked over.

"Anyway, Gogo, let's take her to the lab," He said to the girl. He wouldn't look at me, and that was what hurt me the most... for some reason.

"But, Hiro... shouldn't we turn her in?" The girl- Gogo, right?- hesitated as she looked down on me then back to Hiro.

"No... just go along with me, Gogo... I know what I'm doing..." Hiro sighed as he climbed back onto Baymax.

"Well... alright..." Sighing, Gogo picked me up and held my wrist strongly so I wouldn't escape.

She scrambled onto Baymax and helped me up.

"Alright, Baymax, take us to the lab would you?" Hiro asked.

Nodding, the robot opened the front door and after we were outside, rocket Bossier came out of his boots and wings out of his back.

As he shot up into the sky, I couldn't help but shout in delight.

"Do you like it?" Hiro asked, talking to me for the first time since I was captured.

I nodded, unaware that I was letting my walls down. I was showing what I felt and thought. And I didn't even notice.

**Hiro**

I smiled as I watch Melody shout as she clung to Baymax in excitement.

"How can she be a thief?" Gogo muttered beside me so Melody wouldn't hear.

I shrugged, and said, "I'm not sure. But I can vouch that she isn't bad."

"Hiro... Look, I know youre sort of attached to this girl... But you you only met her today and a few hours later you saw her steal! How can you believe that she isn't a heartless criminal like others?" Gogo sighed, looking at me with bewildered and disbelieving eyes.

I glanced at Melody, who was talking to Baymax in a childish and happy tone.

"Gogo, I don't know. I just have this feeling that we can trust her." I sigh, looking back at Gogo.

She pursed her lips, a sign that meant she disagreed but will go along with it. "Fine.."

I smile at her, and said, "Thanks, Gogo!"

"Whatever," She sighed. "The things I do for a prat like you..."

I laugh at her statement.

**Time skip**

Baymax lands in front of the lab, and we climb off him. "Thanks, bud." I say to him, and he says, "Your welcome, Hiro."

I look back at Melody. Her shielded look was back on; for the first time, I saw her eyes, and they were guarded from emotions.

I sigh mentally. 'I want to see her smile again.'

"Alright punks, let's go." Gogo grinned at us, and mouthed to me, 'Watch the girl.'

Nodding, I step in step with Melody.

"...Do you hate me?" She asks quietly.

I glance at her from the corner of my eye. "I don't know. It would have been nice if you told me sooner."

She didn't even look at me, just straight ahead. "I just met you, and you were a hero. I couldn't trust you. I don't trust anybody." And with that, the small conversation shut down.

I kept on watching her, though. 'Maybe I can be the first one she trusts.'

We walked up the stone steps and opened the glass doors.

Gogo lead us to one of the large rooms, where behind it, chaos was erupturing.

"No! There are laws in the world, imbecile!" Wasabi was screaming at Fred as he ruined Wasabi's 'perfect' order of the biggest to smallest wrenches.

Honey Lemon was covered in pink goo, squealing in delight.

The lab was a total... mess. Total mess.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" Gogo screamed, her eyes filled with rage.

The three froze, slowly turning to meet Gogo.

"H-hi..." Honey Lemon stuttered, trying to break the tension.

Rolling my eyes, I said, "We caught the thief."

"Then... isn't she supposed to be locked up?" Wasabi asked, confusion in his face.

Melody didn't say anything, except stare at the ground.

"No; Hiro wanted her to come to the lab." Gogo said as if it was nothing.

"... What?! Hiro, are you crazy-" I cut Wasabi off and said, "I'll explain."

Sitting down in one of the rolling chairs, I started. "When we were chasing her, I noticed some unique things about her. A. She seemed to know what Gogo's wheels and metal plates were made of and why just by looking at them. B. She has great reflexes and a quick mind. C. Her watch; she told me she made it herself."

"Ok?... So what's that got to do with anything?" Fred asked cluelessly.

I smiled. "We need her for help."

"Wait what?" Melody cut in the rest of the team's gasps and yells.

I shrug. "It makes sense. Your intellegence is high and I can see your a quick fighter."

"But..." Honey Lemon tried to cut in, but I waved her off.

"No use denying it." I say, looking at them. They all sighed, and agreed, knowing that I won't change my mind.

Slightly grinning, I turn to Melody. "Welcome to Big Hero 6!"

Please review!

*salutes* Until next time, cadet!

~Rose-chan


	4. Chapter 4

My my, cadets! I never said that was the last chapter! *wags finger childishly*

Gomenesai if it sounded like it was the end, thought. Yeah... now that I think about it, it really did look like it was the end *sweatdrop* sorry, minna!

Chapter 4 **Melody**

"Welcome to Big Hero 6!" Hiro beamed at me.

I tried to protest. I wanted to decline. I didn't trust any of them, and I didn't have the time to be here. But I couldn't as I looked at Hiro's brown eyes. They were sparkling with hope, excitement, and happiness.

It made me happy in the inside to know that he was having those feelings because of _me_. And I didn't want to be the cause to end those feelings.

"I-, Well... Alright." I sighed, knowing that I couldn't bring myself to say no.

"Great! Now, to introduce you to the others." Hiro started rolling on his chair to each person, one at a time.

"This is Wasabi," A tall and buff guy with dark skin and a goofy yet slightly naive smile on his face.

"Honey Lemon," A nerdy looking blond who is extremely skinny and tall; kind of has that 'I like all things pink and sparkly' atmosphere around her.

"You already met Gogo.."

"And Fred." A guy who looks like he's from the 80's and had stringy orange hair.

"Melody, why can't we see your eyes?" Honey Lemon asked.

I hesitated. Should I tell them? But I can't trust them, right? After all we just met... and they're Big Hero 6 and I'm a criminal. But then again... Hiro had his arms wide open when he welcomed me... so is it OK to trust them or not?

"I... don't show my eyes to people who I don't trust." I mutter quietly, not liking the attention they put on me.

I looked through my bangs to see them all staring at me in shock.

"You... don't trust us?" Hiro asked first. I could hear the hurt in his voice, and that made me... sad.

I nodded, not trusting my voice to tell these confusing 'feelings'.

"But Hiro brought you here. He saved you from jail, shouldn't you be able to trust him?"

"Yeah and he also showed you kindness!"

"And welcomed you to the team!"

They started shouting at me, it was overwhelming me.

Gritting my teeth, I turned away, and clenched my fists. "That... is why I don't trust you." Was all I spat out before kicking the door open and walking outside.

**Hiro**

We watched as Melody banged the door open and walked outside.

I turn to my team. "I don't know _what _got into you're minds, but you... you idiots made her run off!"

"Hiro... she was disrespecting you, it was the right thing to-" Honey Lemon said gently as she placed a hand on my arm.

I shake her off. "Do **not **tell me it was the right thing to do! Because it wasn't! How could you do that, in order for us to gain her trust, we need to trust her first!" I was yelling now, and I angrily shook off Wasabi as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Dude, calm down-" Gogo started, but I was already at the door.

"Don't... talk to me. Leave me alone." I said simply, and went off into the night.

"Melody?" I yelled, trying to find her.

"Melody, I'm sorry!" I shouted, looking all around the lab building to find her.

I finally did; she was sitting on a rock, looking up at the stars.

"Melody!" I call, running over to her and panting slightly.

"Yes?" She asked, not even looking at me.

"I'm sorry for the others... they just really want to know why you don't trust us..." I sigh and sit down next to her.

She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin upon them. "I... have trust issues."

I chuckled slightly. "Yes, I can see that. But why?"

"... That is for me to know and you to find out." Melody said.

"Sorry I pushed it... You can tell me whenever you're comfortable, Melody. I'm not here to push it..." I said softly, raising my head to look at the twinkling lights of stars.

"...Thank you." She sighed, scooting a little closer to me.

"For what?" I ask, moving a little closer to her as well.

She finally turned to look at me. I couldn't see her eyes, but I knew they were twinkling. "For trusting me. For caring for me."

I smile and look back up. A thousand little lights blinking down on us...

**Time skip**

After an hour or so just sitting in silence, we decided to go back to the lab.

I stand up, and reach out a hand for Melody to grab.

She hesitated, as if debating if I was covered in germs or not.

I smile at her, and say, "It's alright. You don't have to take it."

Slowly but firmly, she took my hand and lifted herself. Her skin was cool, smooth, and small against mine.

I smile at her again, and I see the corner of her lips twitch up slightly.

Grinning now, I gently clasp my hand against hers and we walk back to the lab hand in hand.

"Hiro, why do you... trust me so much?" Melody asks quietly, breaking the silence.

I glance back at her. "Because... I believe that you deserve some trust."

I couldn't see it, but she smiled.

We arrived at the front door of the building, and I push it open with Melody still holding my hand.

We walk into the lab, and 4 blurs launched at us.

"We're so sorry for that!"

"We weren't thinking-"

"So sorry-"

"We were disrespecting you-"

Came all the blabbers apologies from them to Melody.

She just shrugged, and said, "It's fine. Hiro made me feel better." She scooted a bit closer to me and squeezed my hand. I squeezed it back.

"Oh, really? So Hiro, what did you do? Did ya get dirty?" Gogo whispered into my ear.

My face flushed, and I whisper shouted, "Don't be so dirty minded! And we're only 13 and 14, stupid!"

She just chuckled and said, "Doesn't mean you can't do _it_."

I groaned, my face now all red. "Just shut up and go away."

"Hiro? You're face is red..." Melody quietly muttered into my ear as she gently poked one cheek.

I shivered as I felt her warm breath tickling my ear. "I-It's nothing..."

She frowned and gently squeezed my hand again. "Are you sure?"

I nod and say, "Yeah. Why don't you go talk to the others, I'll just stay here."

Hesitantly she let go of my hand and walked over to Wasabi, who was blabbering.

"She really is comfortable around you, Hiro." Honey Lemon said behind me.

I look back at her then to Melody. "Really?"

"Really. She might not trust you competely or any of us for that matter, but she's warming up to you."

I smile at Melody, who was talking to Gogo about her wheels.

"Yeah... I hope so..."

Wow I wasn't actually expecting that to come out like this *sweatdrop*


	5. Chapter 5

Hi minna-san! Ok I bet some of you are confused by some expressions and words o use. This is the only time I'm giving you the defenitions, so read carefully and memorize them.

Gomenesai/Gomen= sorry

Arigatou= thank you

Minna/Minna-san= everyone

-chan= a close friend and bubbly way to say it

-san= a slightly more formal way to a friend

-sama= master/the formal way to say to a superier or just a formal way or a way for a girl to call a boy they think is their master.

-kun= a formal way to call older boys or a gushy sort of way for fan girls to call a boy

Fairy Tail= an anime that I love

Maka Chop= something from an anime called Soul Eater

Franken Stein= no I don't mean the actual Franken Stein this one is from Soul Eater

Death the Kid/Kid/DTK= the son of Lord Death. He has an OCD with symmetry. From Soul Eater.

Levi/Coporal Levi/Captain Levi= a squad leader for the Survey Corps. Has an OCD with cleaning. From Attack On Titan.

Cadet= the term used for soldiers in any Corps branch. From Attack On Titan.

Yeah I think that's it but if I say something other then these then I'll post another defenition, mk?

Chapter 5 **Melody**

I looked at Gogo's wheel, looking for the problem she told me while she turned it in.

'It keeps on pausing a little before continuing to move. None of us could fix it.' Was what she said.

Taking off the front screen, I was met by billions of screws, wires, and holographic indicators.

"Alright... lets see." I muttered before flashing my hand across it. A green holographic screen stood in midair.

I clicked a button that said, 'Movement'.

Waving my hand across it, I see the problem. "Ah... the bolt is unscrewing.." After placing it back, I dissolved the hologram and and placed the front screen back in.

"Youre pretty good," A voice said behind me.

I jumped slightly. "Hiro..."

He plopped down next to me and spun around in the rolly chair, smiling at me with those teeth that were slightly gapped in the top front two.

"Hi, Melody. It's almost time for dinner; you wanna come and eat?" He asked, picking up a black ballpoint pen and twirling it around in his fingers.

I pursed my lips and shook my head. I might have been here for a week now, but that didn't mean I was comtorable with them yet.

He sighed, and set the pen down. "Why won't you trust us?"

I shake my head at him. "Something I know and you need to find out."

He cracked a grin and reached for one hand, and he grasped it. My protected demeanor softened slightly as his skin touched mine. 'It's so warm and comforting...'

"It's ok. I'll find out eventually... and when I do," Hiro grins at me and leans in slightly. "I'll be able to see your eyes, right?"

I nod silently, rolling my chair slightly closer to him.

"Still... I'm glad you're becoming more trustful with me as well as the others."

I glance at him, slightly wary. "What do you mean?"

Hiro sighs and says, "All I can say... is that at least you seem closer to us than before."

The edges of my lips twitched up slightly, and I sighed. "Yeah... I guess."

**Hiro**

Squeezing her hand for the last time, I let it go and stand up, walking towards the door.

"Bye, Melody. Tell Baymax to take you back home before midnight, ok?" I request as I placed my hand on the glass door.

She slightly smiled at me, something she only does around me- it makes me happy.

"Alright. Have fun," She said timidly as I open the door and walk out.

Hopping down the concrete steps I jumped down next to Gogo.

"She's not coming?" Honey Lemon asked.

I shook my head. "You know how she is."

Wasabi frowned and pouted while crossing his arms. "Aww, but still. It's kinda mean that she skips out on us all the time,"

I glared at him and smack him upside the head, besides the reason that he was way taller than me. "Shut up. You know it's not her fault for acting that way."

Spinning on my heel, I start walking towards the resturaunt we would be eating at.

"Then who's fault is it?" Wasabi's not-so-quiet whisper said behind me.

I tensed my shoulders. 'I don't know... but if I ever do find out... they'll be sorry. Sorry that they hurt Melody.'

**Time skip**

Fred burped lazily, patting his stomach ad we slowly went back to the lab. "Ah man, I'm stuffed!" He groaned.

I roll my eyes as everyone else pulled a face of disgust; mostly Wasabi.

"You are gross!" Wasabi started lecturing Fred on it and I pushed past the door to the lab.

"Melody?" I cry out in surprise as I see Melody slumped in her chair, head resting on her desk and her arms folded around her head.

My eyes soften as I walk over. "I told you to go home before midnight... Stupid."

Chuckling slightly, I pick her up bridal style. She was suprisingly very light.

"Let's go home."

I gently placed Melody down on her bed, and placed the white sheets up to her chin.

I grasped her hand, and rubbed it subconciously.

'I want you to trust me; I want to see your eyes.' I mentally sigh.

"Hey, Melody. I know you're asleep right now and you can't hear me, but still I'm going all out."

Taking a deep breath, I start. I told her everything, my past, Tedashi, how our gang became Big Hero 6; all of it.

"Someday, I hope you'll trust me enough to tell me your own past as well." I squeeze her hand, and gently place it back down.

I brush my lips lightly against her forehead, muttering, "Sweet dreams."

I pulled away and opened the white door, and took one more look at Melody before going outside.

**X**X**X**X**

Eh. decent. Please review!

~Rose-chan


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, minna! (dictionary on ch. 5)

I have midterms coming up soon, as well as a band concert tomorrow. but I love all of your reviews so much, I couldn't help but write this!

I also read someone's recent comment. Something about saying that 'You can't have an OCD it's a real medical symptom and is offensive to those people who have it.' Look, I don't know who you are, but I never meant it to be obsessive. And when I said OCD, I litterally meant 'OCD'. If you don't believe me search up Levi Ackerman or Death the Kid. I don't exactly know why you have decided to ensure this 'criticism' but I don't appreciate it. Guys. Criticism is criticism. Misunderstanding is misunderstanding. Don't get them mixed up.

*hugs* and to those people who have OCD's, I think you're awesome! I love people who have OCD's, it's something that makes them unique and makes me want to be friends with them. Dunno why.

But each and every one of you is unique too!

Still, the (Guest) who had written that comment, please refrain yourself from reading my stories if you will criticise like that and misunderstand it for something offensive. *awkward hug* I guess I hope you won't take offense in this...

Uh... I am suddenly craving mint chocolate chip ice cream... *rubs belly and pouts*

Chapter 6 **Melody**

The sunlight beamed down on me, succesfully waking me up.

Groaning, I lift my hands to shield the sun.

'Hey, wait... I never left the lab last night, so why am I in bed?...'

The door suddenly opened, and I hurried to bury myself back into the covers and placed my bangs to hide my eyes.

"Oh, you're awake." Someone softly said as they walked in and closed the door quietly.

"Hi..." I muttered at him, shifting a bit.

"Hi... baka, I thought I told you to go home before midnight last night..." Hiro sighed as he pulled up a wooden chair and plopped down in it.

I blushed slightly, thankful that my cheeks were covered by the white sheets. "Sorry... I was caught up in something."

"Right, right..." He mumbled as if distracted.

I peeked at him from beneath my blue-black bangs.

His deep brown eyes were hazy and unfocused, and also dispair. Like he was in the past, remembering something he didn't want to remember.

I felt that feeling so many times before. And every time, it threw me into more darkness. There was no one to anchor me down, to keep me down to the earth and still in reality.

But I wouldn't let Hiro fall into that. I only met him, and I wasn't sure if I trusted him, but I cared for him. I would be his anchor. I will keep him from falling into darkness. Because unlike me, he was untainted, full of joy, laughter, and happiness.

I lifted my cover slightly, reaching out a slightly shaking hand for his.

I grabbed it, his warm hands were bigger than my own.

"Hiro..." I whispered, rubbing small circles into his knuckles.

That seemed to pull him back, back into the real world.

"Melody... I..." He breathed, clenching my hand with his own.

I squeeze back. "You don't have to be so caught up in the past, Hiro. Look ahead to the future." I spoke quietly to him, the most in one sentence I've ever said to him.

He took a shuddering breath. "I could suggest the same to you."

"Yes... but... unlike me, you have a full life ahead of you. I have no hope at all." And at that moment, it was only us. Just me and Hiro.

This moment, it was when I let my emotions out. My heart pounded with emotion, and my shield and walls broke down.

I was completely bare or any protection, he could see what I felt.

Tears brimmed at the corner of my eyes, although he could not see them.

He grasped my hand, and reached out for my other.

I sat up, leaning against the head post as he climbed into the bed, hovering over me.

He lifted our clasped hands up to our chests, and I could hear the steady beat of his heart.

"You have hope, Melody. I want you to live your life to its fullest." He muttered as he leaned his forehead against mine.

I let my breath out, and closed my eyes, and relaxed. Just this moment, I could let myself unprotected.

No guarding. No shields. No defense. It's just me, completely bare and emotions rolling off of me.

"Hiro... What am I?" I muttered, not opening my eyes but instead shifting slightly closer to him.

He didn't say anything, but just clenched my hands tighter, as if he's afraid I would slip away.

One drop. Two. They keep on coming. Tear after tear falls from my eyes.

He lifts one hand to my cheek, and wipes them off with a gentle swipe.

"It's ok, Melody. To let yourself be like this. Let it all out, I'm right here."

Finally I burst. I sobbed, clutching his jacket tightly as he pulled me to his chest.

I keep at it. Tear after tear.

I then calm down, until my breathing was more steady and the sobs were reduced to small whimpers and hiccups.

Salty streams still came down, but I closed my eyes and pressed my face into his chest, gripping his hands tighter than ever.

I take a deep breath through my nose, a gentle scent of cinnamon and fresh rain filling me.

His smell calmed me down all the way. I could feel his protective ways of me, the way he cares for me just as much I care for him.

'Maybe... I can trust him fully.' I leaned my head against his chest, soothed by his heartbeat.

'Because... I... really, really.. want to stay by his side.'

My heart thumped faster. I gently pressed one hand over it, Hiro not minding.

'What a strange feeling... but...'

I glance up at Hiro, who was watching me with soft and caring brown eyes.

'It's nice.'

**X**X**X**X**X**

Yeah that was mostly fluff but it's sweet, neh?

Btw, Baka means idiot or stupid.

*silly salute*

Until next time, minna!

~Rose-chan

P.S. That was not the end.


End file.
